To test safety of a vehicle, automobile companies and research institutes perform a safety test. In particular, researches for minimizing bad effects on passengers by simulating situations occurring due to a collision accident of a vehicle in advance have been conducted.
As a plan of the research, a collision test process for testing how passengers are affected at the time of the occurrence of a safety accident is essentially performed when car makers develop new cars.
In the collision test process, a dummy is placed inside a vehicle which is an object of a collision test and then collides with a collision member, and the like at various speeds, and as a result an impact applied to the dummy is measured by a meter such as a sensor or is photographed as an image to be analyzed.
However, the collision test process is accompanied by a long preparation process due to the preparation of a plurality of actual vehicles meeting speed conditions for testing, the preparation of dummies meeting conditions in vehicles, and the like and therefore is quite expensive to use vehicles for the tests, in addition to a long investment period. As a result, the collision test process may cause temporal and human losses.
To solve the above problem, a collision test of a vehicle is performed by installing an accelerated actuator for test in the vehicle and applying an accelerating force generated by a pressure fluid to a tested vehicle through a piston and a rod within the actuator or applying the accelerating force to a simulator.
The intrusion simulator is performed under the reproduction environment similar to the actually tested vehicle, which has advantages of saving costs than the case of using the actually tested vehicle and the preparation time for simulation.
An intrusion simulator (Vehicle collision simulation testing device) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-062230 (“Load Testing Method, Feb. 28, 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,903 (“Method and System for an Impact Sled Footwell Intrusion System”, Aug. 26, 2008), and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0052845 (“Vehicle Collision Simulation Testing Device”).
However, the cited documents may reproduce the situation in which passengers' ankles are broken due to the steering gear box, etc., at the time of the collision of the vehicle but as illustrated in FIG. 2, may not reproduce the collision situation of passengers' knees with the wheel due to the intrusion of the steering gear box.